1. Field
One or more embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method and apparatus for detecting a posture of a surveillance camera, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting the posture of a surveillance camera based on image analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems using surveillance cameras are widely used for monitoring access to buildings or facilities and preventing crimes.
Pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) cameras have vertically and horizontally rotatable supports and zoom lenses for magnifying images. PTZ cameras can be rotated horizontally 360 degrees (panning) and vertically 180 degrees (tilting) to monitor a wide area. PTZ cameras may include panning motors and tilting motors for panning and tilting motions.
PTZ cameras can take images of objects at desired magnifications by using adjustable zoom lenses. Since various areas can be photographed using PTZ cameras, many surveillance systems use PTZ cameras. Images of surveillance areas may be captured with fixed or movable surveillance cameras.
When surveillance systems detect or sort moving objects, information such as the installation heights, positions, and photographing angles of cameras may be important for analyzing the objects. To this end, it is necessary to detect the positions and postures of cameras.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0062019, entitled “METHOD AND DEVICE TO CALIBRATE CAMERA HEAD USING GPS SYSTEM”, discloses a technique for displaying a photographing direction of a camera by acquiring three-dimensional positions of at least two global positioning system (GPS) receivers and obtaining information about the direction of the camera from the acquired positional information of GPS receivers.